The Future is Ours
by DrIslesIsTheBest
Summary: Marriage, kids, work and a new detective. All these elements combine to give us a roller-coaster journey for our two favorite ladies. Can love really conquer everything? A Rizzles story with some drama, some angst and lots of love and fluff. *Rating has changed to M due to some extra fluff between our two ladies* ***Temporarily on hold***
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 1. I do not own the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

2\. This story will follow on slightly from my first story, **Closed Quarters** , however, I will not be making too many references to it so this can be read as a stand alone.

3\. It is Rizzles through and through, of course there will be some angst, a dash of drama but tons of love and fluff.

* * *

Jane stood looking at herself in the mirror. Today was the day that she was going to make Maura Isles her wife. There had been a time when she thought that this day would never happen especially when Hoyt had kidnapped Maura as well as practically torturing her to death, but here she stood, decked up in her police uniform. Maura had insisted she wear it and had even had it pressed and ready without her knowledge. Jane was secretly happy though, she wasn't one for dresses and certainly wasn't going to chance it on her wedding day.

"All set for the big moment sis?" Frankie asked as he came up behind her followed by Tommy, Frost and Korsak.

Jane had asked Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak to be her best men. She was sure that she would never find a set of better gentlemen to stand up there with her on her big day.

"Just about done Frankie." Jane said as she turned to face her brothers and friends.

They all looked great in their three piece suits, each with a creamy rose pinned to their top jackets. Each stood smiling at Jane. They had all known for a long time that there was something between their two favorite ladies, they all had to be patient and wait for something to spark. Now the big day had arrived and they were all excited to see these women commit their lives to each other.

"Well we better make our way through to the venue if we don't want to be late and incur the wrath of Maura." Korsak spoke as they all laughed.

"Yes we should." Jane spoke both nervous and excited all at the same time. She hated being the center of attention but she also couldn't wait to make Maura her wife. She turned to the mirror one last time, straightened her tie and then they all made their way out.

* * *

Maura sat still as her hair and make-up artist put the finishing touches. She had on a custom made dress that hugged her body in all the right places. There were plenty of butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Once the final touches were done, she stood up and walked towards the mirror. She thought back to two years ago when she had first declared her love to Jane. It had been an awful time in her life but it was Jane that had stood by her and helped her through everything, now she was set to marry the love of her life and knew that she would always be there for Jane.

Maura was interrupted from her thoughts by a very bubbly Angela, "you look absolutely amazing Maura." Angela said as she walked up to Maura and hugged her.

"Thank you." Maura blushed.

"I'm so happy for you and for Jane as well. There couldn't be two better suited people and I'm happy that I get to stand up there with you and watch this wonderful moment."

Maura had asked Angela and Susie to be her bridesmaids, given that she didn't have too many friends and family, they were her first and obvious choice.

"I'm so glad to have you there with me and I just want to thank you for always being there for me."

"You're welcome dear and I will always be here for you and for Janie."

Susie walked in then, "Dr Isles, Miss Angela, I'm sorry to disturb but we should get going so that we're not late."

Both women nodded at her and made their way towards the door.

* * *

The women, well mainly Maura, had decided on a garden wedding. The weather was warm enough to be outside but not too hot to make anyone uncomfortable. Jane had left most of the planning to Maura after realizing that Maura was in her element making decisions about what colors to use, what flowers to have, the food, the drinks, the venue. Maura had practically envisioned the way she wanted the wedding and Jane was only too happy to step back and let her love make all the arrangements.

When Jane first saw the venue she was blown away. Maura had really gone through a massive effort to make the place both simple yet magical. There was a red carpet laid on the grass with white and peach rose petals along the sides, leading up to an arch that was the altar where Maura and her would stand reciting their vows soon, on either side of the red carpet were white chairs as well as beautiful stands holding bouquets of multi-colored roses together with baby breath. It looked like something out of a magazine and Jane was completely awed by everything around her. She loved Maura even more after seeing the sights in front of her.

The guests made their way and took their seats while Jane and her best men made their way up towards the altar. Jane greeted the pastor and spoke a few words before she saw her mum and Susie walk down with small bouquets in their hands. Jane's heart beat hard in her chest. She could feel and hear every beat as she watched her beautiful bride walk down the aisle as the violinists played their version of 'here comes the bride'.

"You look amazing babe." Jane whispered once she was joined by Maura.

Maura smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' as the pastor began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to today to join these two beautiful women in holy matrimony..."

The pastor continued, "if there is anyone gathered here today who can show just cause why these two women may not be joined together, let them speak now, or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

They all looked around and after a few seconds they continued, "and now to the vows, both women have written their own vows so I will now hand it over to them."

"You go first Maur." Jane said.

"No, you can go first." Maura urged.

"Can one of you go." Frankie piped up causing the guests to burst out in laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'll go first," Jane said. She took a deep breath before starting.

 _"First off, I love you Maura, I love you so much that I sometimes think that my heart will burst. I wish I could tell you how much I love you because it might make it easier. I love you very very much Maur. When I close my eyes I see. When I open them all I want is to see you. When you are not around I feel your presence all around me, enveloping me in love. People may call this love, madness or my heartbeat, it's all the same for me. Many people have loved but no one can love the way I do because no one else has you. I promise to be there for you through everything and I pick you up when you need it, I promise to hold you when you need it and I promise to push you and find you when you get lost. You are mine Maur and I am yours, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life, I will love you till the day I die and even after that."_

Maura had tears in her eyes and squeezed Jane's hand as she took a moment before she started to speak.

 _"Jane, you are my strength, my love, my protector and my life. You make me feel special and not weird. You are not afraid of my intelligence or my knowledge, you are not intimidated by the things I know and love. While others call me weird, you call it cute, when others try to avoid me, you stay and pretend to understand what I'm saying. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you make me feel like the most special woman in the world. I love you Jane and I want to thank you for being there through the good, the bad and the ugly. I promise to always be there for you, I promise to pick you up when you fall, you push you further when you can't do it yourself and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I love you Jane Rizzoli."_

There was not a dry eye among the guests. They exchanged rings and a chaste kiss before the pastor presented, "Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli-Isles."

* * *

The newly wed couple walked in to the reception to a resounding applause from their guests. They had just gotten back from having as Jane put it, _'a million photos taken.'_ Even Maura's mother had made an appearance and blessed them both. The formalities carried on right through dinner with speeches and toasts and the newly weds were pulled from pillar to post as guests expressed their joy and heartfelt wishes to them. The first dance had been magical, so was the cutting of the cake and then the rest of the party. It had been an incredible day for both women but all they wanted to do was escape from their guests and have some alone time.

They made their way to the exit followed by their closest family and friends, "thank you to you all for everything that you did. We appreciate it more than you will ever know." Jane said as she looked at all of them.

Angela walked up them and squeezed them both, "I am so happy for you both, but now I want grand kids please."

"Ma! Come one." all the Rizzoli kids shouted.

Maura and Jane hugged each of them and then jumped into their hired limo and headed of for the hotel. Both were silent, each lost in their hopes and dreams for the future.

"I love you Maur." Jane said dreamily.

"I love you too," Maura said as she leaned in for a kiss.

The future looked bright...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.

Also any and all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate them.

I'm so sorry for the delayed update but life, work and writers block has come in the way, please bare with me as I will try for faster updates.

Please note that I am also not one to delve into the mastery of love making so there will not be any in-depth scenes. I can't write them and do not want to make a fool of myself by trying and failing especially when I believe that they do not play a major part in my stories.

Anyways after that let us continue with the Rizzles bus :)

* * *

Maura lazily draped her arm around Jane's torso. She was still on a high from their love making mere hours ago. Maura listened to the rhythm of Jane's breathing, she was still in disbelief that after all these years she was laying next to the women she had loved from the very beginning and that she would be able to call her her wife. Jane began to stir and Maura moved closer to her.

She slowly lent closer and closer to Jane's lips and with the softest of touches she pressed her lips against Jane's.

"Good Morning beautiful." Jane said with a grin on her face.

"Good Morning Jane," Maura replied pressing her lips to Jane's again.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this," Jane spoke lazily as she stretched her tired body.

Maura had been insatiable the night before and Jane was definitely feeling the after effects. Not that she minded, she had always wondered what Maura was like in bed and now that she had first hand knowledge, she was extremely happy. They lay in each others arms a little while longer before Maura moved away slightly, causing Jane to groan.

"Where are you going Maur?"

"I'm going to get up and shower."

"Noooo, it's our honeymoon Maur," Jane squealed, "You're allowed to stay in bed all day and as your wife, I'm begging you to stay with me."

"I would love to do that Jane but I would also love to explore this beautiful island paradise." Maura chuckled as she pulled open the curtains letting the sun shine in.

They were certainly in paradise. The tropical island of Jamaica was most definitely a picture perfect place. Blue skies, clear warm waters, white sandy beaches and the friendliest people that either women had ever met. Their bungalow was amazing as well. They had walked into a bright and airy bungalow with high ceilings and large windows which let in the sunshine as well as the sea breeze. The rooms also had ceiling to floor windows that gave them a perfect view of the ocean from their balcony. Maura had been sure to collect as many brochures from reception as she could and was excited about all the things that she would be able to see.

The thought of sight seeing made Jane groan. She hated doing touristy things as she called it, besides the thought of having to go to various museums or famous sights did not excite her one bit. Those were Maura activities but Jane knew that she would have to put up with it and even try to enjoy it now that Maura was her wife. That last part still made her feel butterflies inside, Maura was her wife, HER WIFE!

* * *

After a lot of failed attempts by Jane to get Maura back into bed, the two women were finally dressed and ready to tackle the island. They had decided that they would sample some of the local cuisine as well as to check out the local attractions. Jane wanted nothing more than to lay on the beach or even lay in bed all day, instead she had found herself following Maura from Museums to heritage sites to back roads of treasures that Maura had heard about from the locals.

It was almost dusk when Maura and Jane finally sat down at the restaurant, tired from their days adventures.

"Are you satisfied now Maur? You've kept us on our feet the entire day" Jane asked sarcastically.

Maura missed the sarcasm completely, "Yes I am. It was wonderful wasn't it Jane?"

"No, it was wasn't but only you could find things like museums and heritage sites wonderful Maura."

As much as Jane had hated it, she was fascinated and in awe of her wife. Watching Maura had been the highlight of her day and she had swelled with pride when Maura had been able to answer all of their museum guides' questions winning herself a mini replica of the museum itself.

Maura ignored Jane's comments and simply thought back to the activities of the day. Her heart swelled as she watched Jane perusing the menu, as much as Jane had hated everything, she never left Maura's side, not even for a second.

The waiter walked over to them interrupting their thoughts. Both women placed their order and then sat back and enjoyed the live band that was playing. The atmosphere was amazing as it was everywhere. The Jamaican people never seemed to have a bad day and Jane wished that she never had to leave. It was relaxed, it was fun and most of all it was peaceful.

Soon their dinner and drinks had arrived and they spent the rest of the time enjoying their meal while talking about the day that had passed as well as the day ahead. Jane had insisted that they head to the beach the next day. She wanted desperately to swim in the blue warm waters that had teased her every time she had looked out of the bungalow windows. Having had her day to explore, Maura relented. She looked forward to just relaxing with a good book and if she was lucky, she would even be able to work on her tan.

They finished up their dinner and then sat shoulder to shoulder for a little while longer listening to the band. Eventually Jane's eyes began to close, she was tired after the long day and wanted nothing more than to sleep in the comfortable bed back at the bungalow. Maura noticed this and after settling the bill they both walked the short distance along the beach. It was a full moon and the light shimmered off the water making it an amazing sight. The two women stood admiring the scene, sharing a kiss before they continued.

Once they had reached the bungalow, Jane had made her way to the bathroom and changed into her pj's. She got into bed while Maura went through her nightly routine. Jane was asleep by the time Maura made it to bed.

"I love you Jane. Goodnight babe." Maura whispered.

All she received was a mumbled response from Jane. She smiled and turned out the lights before snuggling in close to Jane. Soon she had drifted off to a sound slumber.

* * *

The rest of the days had flown by. Jane had finally managed to go swimming even convincing Maura to go with her one evening. It had been the most romantic gesture on Jane's part and Maura had enjoyed every single second of it. Jane had found a few local guys on the beach that had a love for football and baseball and she had spent an entire day teaching and playing with them.

They had also gone on a deep sea cruise. The boat had been fitted with a glass bottom that had allowed them to see all sorts of marine life while they cruised along. They had seen dolphins and even spotted some rare tropical fish. It was a spectacular sight and one that both women had enjoyed.

They had sampled as much of the local cuisine as they could as well as ventured to a few of the 'hip' night spots with some of Jane's new found friends. In between all of that, they had still found time for some extra curricular activities in the bedroom.

As Jane and Maura sat on the patio of their bungalow on the last night of their honeymoon, each thought of their time on this magical island. It was great and sure beat the cold and rain of Boston. However, they both knew that they would not be able to hide away forever. They had important jobs to do, criminals to catch.

"As much as I am going to miss this place, I am happy to be going back." Jane broke their silence.

"I thought you were happy after finding friends with the same interests as you?" Maura looked at her quizzically.

"I am, believe me, but as crazy as it sounds I miss Boston. I miss everyone, but don't you dare tell them that I said that." Jane waved her finger at Maura causing Maura to laugh at her.

"I won't. I'm also happy to go back. I don't like being idle for so long. We can always come back and as much as I will miss it, I'm also happy to go back, to continue with the rest of our lives." Maura held Jane's hand in her own and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Jane smiled at the idea, they had each other for the rest of their lives and she knew that no matter where Maura was, she would always be home.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, I know. I just wanted to get it out there and let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the story or all of you.

Writers block can be bad so if anyone has any suggestions, ideas, please let me know.

Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone that continues to review, follow and favourite.

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Happy reading :)

* * *

Jane sat at her desk thinking back to the days when she was relaxing on the beach with not a care in the world. Boston was being its usually cheerful self, cold and rainy. Jane hated the weather especially on a slow day. She had files to review and paperwork to sort out but she had no desire to do so. Instead she woke up and headed towards the morgue. She knew that Maura would be able to help her mood.

Jane went to the morgue and found that Maura wasn't there. She frowned, a little bit irritated at having not found Maura there. As she turned to leave, she saw Susie coming in.

"Susie, any idea where my wife is?" Jane asked while waving her arms in frustration.

"Uhm, she's in her office Detective, she had to catch up on some paperwork."

"Thanks." Jane said walking away.

Jane made her way to her wife's office and stood still as she watched how Maura concentrated on her laptop. She counted herself lucky every single day that this amazing woman was hers for always. Maura was beautiful even more so when she was deep in concentration. Jane reasoned with herself that it was never wasted time just looking at Maura.

"Are you just going to stand and stare the entire time Jane or are you going to come in?" Maura asked, chuckling when she saw Jane's shocked face.

"How..how did you know I was there when your eyes were fixed on your laptop?" Jane asked taken aback.

"I heard your footsteps Jane and when they stopped, I figured that you were talking to someone else or stalking me. Turns out I was right about the latter." Maura smiled and walked up to Jane, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Jane returned the kiss and pulled Maura into a hug.

"We said we wouldn't do anything while at work Jane." Maura tried to escape from Jane's embrace.

Jane groaned, "I know, but I just really need this Maur."

Maura managed to pull free of Jane's embrace and looked up at Jane's face, "what's wrong Jane?"

"Is it that obvious that something is wrong?"

"Well I only ever see you down here when you're upset or coming to find me for evidence. We don't have any big cases running at the moment so that rules out you needing any evidence, which means that there is something wrong."

"This weather is depressing Maur and I was thinking back to our honeymoon and how carefree and happy everything was. It's like reality didn't just hit me, it punched me in the gut and I'm feeling rather depressed about it. To top it off, Cavannaugh wants to see me later, something about some new detective that's going to be working with us."

"Well what if I told you that I have some news that will make you smile?"

"With the way I feel right now, I could really do with some good news."

"I've been doing some research Jane and I think that I may have found just the right fertility clinic for us."

Jane looked at Maura confused, "Maur, I never knew that you had any fertility issues."

Maura studied Jane's face and finding nothing but a serious expression concluded that Jane really thought she had fertility issues.

"No, Jane, I do not have any fertility issues. After you declared that you wanted me to carry our first child I did a lot of research and came across the Ferguson Fertility Clinic. This particular clinic will be able to assist us with Artificial Insemination or Invitro Fertilization."

A big grin broke on Jane's face as realization hit, "wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me that they can basically help you, well both of us, become parents?"

"Exactly." Maura nodded smiling at Jane's enthusiasm and change in mood.

Jane pulled Maura into an even tighter hug, "That's fantastic Maur. So what do we have to do now?"

"Firstly they would like for us to come in for a consultation with the doctor. The doctor will be able to advise us further on the options that we have and from there we can decide what we would like to do."

"That's great, so when is our appointment?"

"What makes you think I already made an appointment Jane?"

"Come on Maur, I know you, there is no way you would have brought this up if you weren't all set."

"You know me too well Jane. Well we have our first appointment tomorrow morning at 11am. Will that be okay with you?"

"That should be fine, provided nothing urgent comes up between now and then."

Jane and Maura sat on the couch in her office, chatting a while before a call on Jane's phone disturbed them.

"That was Cavannaugh, I have to go Maur." Jane said as she got off the phone. Jane kissed Maura before heading out, she felt a lot better than when she had first come downstairs. Her wife always had the ability to change her mood, no matter how bad the situation was. Jane smiled as she headed up to Cavannaugh's office. Life was certainly looking bright.

* * *

Jane knocked on her boss' door before entering.

"Ah Jane, come in, please have a seat."

"What's up boss?" Jane inquired.

Before Cavannaugh could answer there was a knock on the door, "come in," he called from his seat.

Jane looked towards the door to see a tall, dark hair woman walk in. The woman was just as lanky as Jane and was sporting a skirt that finished just above her knees together with a crisp white shirt. Jane stood to face the classy woman and was met by eyes as dark as her own.

"Ah Sasha, please come in. Please meet Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane this is Detective Sasha Spencer from the New York City drug unit."

Jane shook Sasha's hand and was met by a wide smile, "pleasure to meet you Detective Rizzoli. I have certainly heard a lot about you so it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too Detective Spencer, however, I must point out that I have heard nothing about you." Jane said as she turned to face her boss.

"That would be my fault Cavannaugh spoke," breaking the semi-awkward silence that was settling between them, "please ladies, take a seat and all will be revealed."

Both women took a seat in the chairs that were in front of Cavannaugh's desk and looked at him intently.

"I'm sure that you are both wondering what all this is about and I must apologize in advance for not divulging any information. You two are going to be involved in a very important case and it is something that needs to be discussed in private."

Both women nodded their heads and looked to him for more information.

"We all are aware of the famous drug smuggler, Marcello Antonizzi. The NYPD has been trying to get him for many years but he has many cops in his pockets." Sasha nodded in agreement with Cavannaugh.

"We have arrested him many times, taken him to court but his files disappear all of a sudden or witnesses decide that they no longer want to testify or worse, they turn up dead." Sasha added.

"The main reason that we are here is that we received word from one of our informants that Antonizzi is planning on bringing in an enormous shipment of cocaine, heroine and a lot of other pills. The only info we have is that this is set to take place in Boston, the when and how are the missing pieces."

"Why not ask your informant?" Jane asked.

"He turned up dead a week back Jane, throat slit from ear to ear and his tongue was missing."

"A telltale sign from Antonizzi and his cronies," Sasha spoke. "He cuts out the tongues of his victims as a deterrent to any others who dare double cross him. I have seen plenty of these cases especially with witnesses who were meant to testify against him."

"Okay fair enough, but what do we have to do with this boss?" Jane asked still a bit confused.

"I want you and Detective Spencer to work on this case together Jane. This is not just drug related but bodies are piling up and the commissioner wanted the best put on this case. Sasha knows all about Antonizzi so she will be able to share intel with you. We are looking at an under cover mission here Jane but we need to plan every step first. I need you to familiarize yourself with the case file and later this week we will plan out our infiltration strategy."

Jane just nodded, she was curious about the case and after having a few slow days, she was ready for the task at hand.

Cavannaugh looked at the time, "Ladies, it's almost time for everyone to head home so I think we should reconvene tomorrow morning and we can go from there. You both better get a good nights rest because this may be the last night you get a chance to do so."

He then stood and shook Sasha's hand before both women headed out of his office.

"I look forward to working with you Jane, I mean Detective Rizzoli." Sasha smiled and said as they exited Cavannaugh's office.

"You can call me Jane, as long as I get to call you Sasha." Jane said returning her smile.

"Sure you can. Well Jane, I shall let you be, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasha shook Jane's hand and made her way out as Jane stood there and watched.

There was just something about this woman that Jane wasn't able to decipher but she liked the confident style and manner that she carried herself.

"She's a very beautiful woman." Jane was interrupted from her thoughts by her wife's voice.

"Really? I hadn't even noticed." Jane retorted, a bit embarrassed to have been caught watching.

"It's only natural to notice the beauty of another woman Jane, even I can tell that she is society's idea of extreme beauty."

"Well, I only have eyes for one woman so no matter how much she fits society's idea of beauty, she is not you." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura. "Besides, I'm going to be working with her, she is the one that Cavannaugh wanted me to meet, opportunity for a major drug bust. We'll be going over the files and reports tomorrow morning. Enough about that though, let's just get out of here. I'm over this day and I would much rather spend the rest of the evening with my beautiful wife."

Both women gathered their belongings and were soon on their way home.

* * *

Jane and Maura entered the precinct just after 8am that morning. They headed to the cafe first to each get the caffeine fix before fully starting their day.

"My two favorite girls." Angela smiled and walked over to the women, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey ma, hi Angela," they responded in unison.

"Can I get the usual for you both today?"

Both women nodded and continued to speak about what their days held before being interrupted by Sasha.

"Jane, good morning. How are you?" Sasha chirped.

"Morning Sasha, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good thanks, just in need of my morning caffeine, I heard from a few of the others that there is no better place to get a good cup of coffee than right here. Is that true?"

"Well my ma works here so I might be a bit biased but yeah, the coffee is not so bad."

Maura cleared her throat, feeling as if she had been forgotten by the two lanky women.

"Uh, sorry, Sasha, this is my wife, Dr Maura Rizzoli-Isles. She's the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane's heart swelled with pride as she spoke.

"Maur, this is Detective Sasha Spencer from the NYPD drug unit."

"Pleasure to meet you Sasha." Maura said as she held out her hand and smiled.

Sasha took her hand and smiled, "pleasure to meet you as well Maura."

Angela appeared then with their drinks and further introductions were made. Sasha then walked with Angela while giving her her order leaving the two women alone for a few minutes before they had to leave each other. Jane and Maura made their way to the elevator and pressed their different floor numbers.

"Don't forget our appointment is at 11 Jane, so I think to be on the safe side, we should leave around 10:15."

"I won't forget Maur." Jane leaned closer to Maura and kissed her, "I wouldn't forget something like this."

Maura returned the kiss and whispered, "I love you very much Jane, I can't wait to carry our child."

"I can't wait for that either. I love you too babe."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it may seem like there is not much happening in this chapter but it was merely to give everyone a sense of the direction that the story will move in.

Also I wanted to introduce Detective Spencer.

I will focus more on the case that Jane and Sasha are working on as well as Jane and Maura's visit to the clinic in the next chapter.

Let me know what you all think :).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the kind words, the follows and the favorites.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jane and Sasha had been totally engrossed in the files and reports that lay strewn across the table. Jane had listened intently to everything that Sasha had told her and she now felt like she was caught up to speed.

"This guy is a real piece of shit." Jane almost spat out.

"Yes he is Jane, it's almost as if he tries to outdo what he's already done with each new murder. He takes pleasure in torturing his victims especially if he feels that they have betrayed him. He's just sick and twisted and the scariest part is that it doesn't matter who gets in his way, they all end up paying."

Jane looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for her to meet Maura. She started to gather her papers and put them in order. Sasha saw this and was curious.

"Tired already Jane?" she teased lightly.

"Me? Tired? Never!" Jane stated matter-of-factly. "Maura and I are headed to a fertility clinic shortly so I'm just putting everything in order. There is only one thing that I'm not the best at and will freely admit to and that is paperwork." Jane said as she made a funny face.

Sasha laughed at her, "that's great to hear Jane. How long have you and Maura been together?"

"Well, it feels like I have known her for my entire life but the truth is, I know her for just over 7 years. Friends for 5 years, engaged for 2 years and married for just over a month now."

"So best friends to lovers and then to wives?"

"Yeah you could say that." Jane smiled as she thought about her wife.

"Congrats Jane, it's always great to find someone that is not only your lover but your best friend as well. I hope to find something like that one day."

"I'm sure you will. If you will excuse me, I better go and meet my wife, she's not a happy camper if she has to wait for me."

Both women laughed as Jane exited the boardroom and made her way towards the morgue. She saw that Maura's back was facing the door so she tiptoed in and put her arms around her wife.

"Hey baby." she said as she kissed Maura's cheek.

"Hey yourself." Maura responded. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jane said as she kissed Maura again.

* * *

The drive to the clinic had been a short one except it had felt like forever. The two women sat in the car counting down the minutes before they went in.

"Are you okay Maur?" Jane asked, seeing that Maura was not her usual confident self.

"I'm scared and I'm worried Jane. What if something is wrong with me and I cannot carry a child? What if I can never give you what you want?"

Jane took Maura's hands into her own and squeezed them, "Everything is going to be fine baby. There is nothing wrong with you and even if there was, it wouldn't change how I feel about you. Besides, I'll carry our child if I have to."

Maura faced Jane and smiled when she saw that Jane had meant every word. "Thank you Jane."

Jane leaned closer and kissed her wife, "You never have to thank me. I love you and I would do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I love you too Jane, more than you will ever know."

The women sat in silence for a few more minutes, "Shall we go in then?" Jane asked.

"Yes, yes, let us go." Maura said trying to sound confident and sure about herself.

* * *

The women entered the clinic and were greeted by a very warm, inviting building. The decor resonated a cozy, family environment and was a stark contrast to the weather outside. It was truly inviting and the women agreed right away that they loved the place. Jane headed to the receptionist who was furiously typing away on her computer.

"Good Morning Carol." Jane said, having noticed the name tag pinned to her blouse.

A gray haired, smiling face looked up at her. "Good Morning dear, how can I help you?"

"My wife and I have an appointment with Dr Lesley Munroe for 11am. Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles. We're a bit early, traffic wasn't as bad as we thought it would be." Jane smiled at the women.

"That's not a problem dearie, have either of you been here before?"

"No, we haven't."

"Alright, if you and your wife will just fill in these forms, I'll check if Dr Munroe is available."

The woman handed over a few documents that Jane and Maura had to fill in. Jane headed back to where Maura sat, still nervous. They went about filling in the form and just as they had finished they were called to the front desk.

"The doctor will see you both now. You can go right through, first door on the left." she said as she smiled at them.

The women walked hand in hand down the corridor to the Doctor's office, Jane knocked on the door and opened it. They were met by a a demure woman, who looked to be in her late 30s. She wore glasses and also had short blonde hair.

She smiled at them and extended her hand, "Good morning, Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli-Isles."

"Good morning, please call me Jane and this is my wife Maura." Jane said as she shook hands with the doctor.

"Very well Jane, Maura, please have a seat and we can get started."

They all took their seats and once they were settled, Dr Munroe spoke again, "so ladies, what brings you to me today?"

Jane and Maura looked at each other before Maura spoke, "Well Dr Munroe..."

"Lesley, please," Dr Munroe interrupted, "Dr Munroe makes me feel so old."

"Okay, Lesley it is, well we are basically here because we want to have a baby."

"That's great Maura, now a few questions before we go any further. Just to confirm, you are the one that will carry, yes?"

"Yes, we spoke about it and agreed that I would carry our child."

"Okay great, now tell me, have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"Okay, have you ever tried to get pregnant before?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you have any abnormalities that you know of? Late or irregular menstrual cycles?"

"I have missed my period maybe once or twice but I have found that this happened only when I was highly stressed."

"Great." Lesley said as she continued to write. "In general, do you have any health concerns that we should know about?"

"No, I just went for a complete check up a month ago and it all came back normal."

Jane sat there and held Maura's hand throughout. Maura was grateful to have Jane there, it gave her strength and courage to face whatever lay ahead f them.

"Right, now have you both decided on what procedure you would prefer to use?"

Maura became a bit shy before she spoke, "we would prefer to use the Invitro Fertilization method. There is one thing we are hoping we can do though."

"What's that?" Lesley asked.

"We...we were hoping it would be possible to use one of Jane's eggs. Fertilize the egg and then transfer it to my uterus."

"Ah, well, that shouldn't be a problem at all. Jane?" Lesley faced her, "are there any abnormalities that we should know about? Have you been pregnant? Tried to get pregnant?

"No, work has always been my priority so there was no time for any solid relationships or to even think about a child."

"Alright ladies, from what I have heard, everything should be smooth sailing, I would like us to do a few tests though, as a precaution. Once all of them are done and they are all clear then we can proceed from there."

"What time frame are we looking at doc?" Jane asked.

"About a month Jane. We try not to rush anything and we strive to be 100% accurate."

"So when all comes back clear, what then?"

"We'll start with you first Jane, you might need medication to assist with ovulation, we will then harvest the eggs. Once that is done, we will fertilize the egg and then transfer it to Maura."

"How long until we know if it's worked?" Jane continued.

"We usually wait about 2 weeks before the recipient can take a pregnancy test."

Jane had a huge grin on her face, "Wow so I will know if I'm going to be a mother in no time?"

"Yes Jane, you can." Lesley couldn't help but return Jane's smile.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Maura almost whispered.

Both Jane and Lesley stopped smiling and turned towards Maura, "It's good that you asked that Maura. Sometimes, very rarely, it doesn't happen on the first try. I've had a few patients that needed two or three tries. It all comes down to you though, do you want to continue and try again if it doesn't work the first time. Let us not get ahead of ourselves though, there are a few steps before we get there."

Jane saw Maura visibly relax. She knew that Maura's greatest fear was not being able to bear a child for them. Lesley excused herself and made her way to the adjoined room to retrieve the equipment she needed to take their blood.

"Everything is going to fine babe." Jane squeezed Maura's hand and smiled.

"I just cannot shake the feeling that something bad will happen Jane."

"It's going to be okay, you're going to do great and we will have our child. Trust me."

"I trust you Jane. I'm going to do this for you, for us."

A little after half an hour later both women made their way back to the car. Dr Munroe had told them that the relevant tests would take about a week to complete and she would get Carol to call them.

"I'm starving, what say we grab a quick lunch and then head back?"

Maura nodded, she hadn't been able to eat the entire morning and she had to admit that she was now starving as well.

* * *

Jane and Maura walked back into the precinct just after 1pm. They had gone to the Dirty Robber and grabbed a quick lunch, Jane with her burger and fries and Maura with her salad. It had been relaxed as they spoke about the appointment and everything that Dr Munroe had told them. They both were looking forward to it and Jane even spoke about how she would be the one to build the cot and paint the nursery, she would also teach her child about sports and Maura could do all the 'lame and boring' stuff.

Jane headed back up to the boardroom while Maura made her way to her office. If they were lucky, they would only have a few hours before they could head home.

"Hey Sasha."

"Hey Jane, how did everything go?"

"Lots of medical speak, the doctor is doing a few tests though so nothing further will happen until they come back."

"Well that's good, we need you to focus here and not get all mushy on us."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm always on my A game."

"Babies have a tendency to make us weak Jane, whether we want it to or not."

"Anyone who knows me, knows that I can separate my professional and private life." Jane was starting to get riled up. She was not happy that a newcomer was trying to keep her in check.

Sasha noticed this and laughed, "I'm just messing with you Jane. There is nothing but good words about you around here."

Jane brushed it off, "it's okay. So what's happened here while I was away?"

"There is a possibility that we may be able to get a bust tonight, minor bust but it could lead us to the bigger fish."

"When and where?" Jane asked.

"Club Stiletto, tonight." Sasha answered matter-of-factly.

"That's a lesbian club.' Jane gasped.

"What better place to do business than at a club where not many people would think to look at?"

"So what's the plan?"

Just then Korsak and Frost walked in.

"Simple Jane, you and Spencer will pretend to be a couple while scouting out the place." Korsak said.

"Korsak? Really?" Jane tried to make eyes at him.

He understood exactly what she meant.

"It's nothing crazy Jane, just act like a couple so no one suspects anything, check the place out and hopefully we can make a bust."

"Fine, let me just head down and tell Maura that I won't be home early today."

* * *

"Maur? Are you busy?"

"I'm just doing some paperwork."

"I'm not going to be home early tonight. I'm going undercover to a club with Spencer." Jane practically spat.

"It's part of the job Jane." Maura laughed at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

After moping around a little bit more, Jane finally headed back upstairs. Jane kissed her wife and promised to be home as soon as possible.

"I love you Mrs Rizzoli-Isles." Jane said.

"I love you too Jane." Maura smiled, she loved being called Mrs Rizzoli-Isles.

"See you later."

And with that Jane was gone. As Maura watched her wife head off, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. There was this new, hot detective who was heading to a club with her equally hot wife while she was heading home to read through more baby magazines and medical journals.

The joys of being married to a detective...

* * *

A/N: Thank you all once again for the follows, reviews and favorites.

I apologize if any of the medical information was not 100% accurate, I did a bit of research and tried to incorporate it.

Also, I'm not sure what to make Sasha (good or bad?).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the continued support :).

* * *

Jane and Sasha got ready for their evening out. Jane dressed in her favorite black slacks with a sleeveless, shimmering top. Sasha on the other hand chose to go the extreme route with a tight, little black dress that left very little to the imagination. Jane whistled as she saw her.

"You do know we're meant to stay under the radar, not become the center of attention right?" Jane snickered.

Sasha just shrugged, "Well I figured if everyone ends up looking at me then it will give you more of a chance to see what's going on around us."

"Right." was all Jane said before she gathered her bag and they headed out.

The women reached the club just after 10pm and made their way to the bar. Jane was annoyed, it was loud, stuffy and there were too many bodies gyrating to a song that she had never even heard off. She smiled as she thought about how domesticated she had become, her preferred evening these days was spending time with her wife, watching a movie or the sports channel.

She was in her own world that she never heard Sasha speaking, "Jane?" she nudged her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

"Yeah, a water. It's hot in here."

"Oh come on, a water? Really? Live a little Jane."

"We're on the clock Sasha."

"Yeah I get that but a water in a place like this?"

"Fine, surprise me then." Jane instantly regretted the words but it was too late, Sasha was already talking to the bartender.

Sasha handed Jane a tall glass filled with a colourful liquid, "what's in here?"

"Try it, I'm sure you'll be surprised." Sasha said as she winked at Jane.

Jane took a quick sip and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked it. It wasn't too strong and had a great refreshing taste.

"Surprised?" Sasha asked smirking.

"Yeah." Jane said through gritted teeth.

They stood at the bar a while longer, scanning the room for any suspicious behavior. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, just a whole lot of women on the dancefloor. Suddenly Sasha spotted a guy that carried a large box with him. He seemed to be struggling to make it through the crowd. She pointed him out to Jane and then told Jane that she would follow him to see where he was headed.

Jane stayed at the bar, she decided she would ask the bartender if she knew anything about that guy.

"This is a really nice cocktail." she said as she fluttered her eyes at the bartender.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of the house specials." the busty blonde said.

"Really nice." Jane tried to flirt even more. "Say, that guy must feel really out of place here with all these women?" she prodded.

The bartender who had revealed her name to be Carly focussed on the man and stopped smiling, "I don't know." she shrugged.

Jane noticed how she pulled away and tried to keep the topic going, "I guess it depends how you look at it though, he's either in heaven or hell."

Carly smiled at that and gestured for Jane to come closer, "I don't really know much about him but he and the boss are good friends. He comes in here once a month, no one knows why and no one asks any questions. By the way, you smell nice."

Jane was taken aback at how quick Carly had changed the subject, she just smiled and tried not to show her discomfort, "I better go and find my friend before she gets into trouble." Jane spoke quickly trying to get away.

"Sure, but if you're looking for trouble you know where to find me." Carly smiled and winked at Jane making her even more uncomfortable.

Jane mumbled a quick "sure" and immediately started walking in the direction of Sasha. She tried to squeeze through the crowd and after what felt like an eternity, she was able to catch up to Sasha hiding in a corner.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

She was silenced by a lip on her finger, "Shhh" Sasha motioned with her finger. She then showed Jane what she was looking at. Jane looked through the slight crack in the door. She saw two men sitting on opposite ends of the table. The box that they had seen the man carrying sat in the middle of the table and as Jane strained to see what it contained, she was sure that she spotted what looked like bricks of cocaine.

Jane hadn't realized how close to Sasha she had leaned in order to see what was happening that when she turned she had come within a hair's breadth of kissing Sasha.

"Detective, if you wanted to kiss me, you should have just asked." Sasha whispered very amused.

"What!" Jane said out loud.

Jane's sudden loud burst alerted the men inside the office. The two women saw the initial guy approach and knew that they would never be able to make it away in time. As they guy approached the door, Sasha spoke up.

"I saw you kissing her. How could you do that?"

Jane picked up on what Sasha was trying to do and played along, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing that lady on the dancefloor. How could you do that?" Sasha began to fake tears just as the door opened.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the gruff voice asked.

Sasha faked innocence, "Oh I'm so sorry." she said as the fake tears rolled, "It's just that I saw my girlfriend over here," she pointed to Jane, "kiss another woman on the dancefloor. I got upset and just ran away, I ended up here and she followed me trying to deny everything."

"I don't care about your domestic issues, get away from here now!" the man screamed and shut the door.

While Sasha had distracted the man with her fake story, Jane was able to get a good look inside the room. She was now sure that it was drugs that was on the table. The two of them walked away and Jane pulled out her cell and dialed.

"Korsak, at least a million dollars worth of coke. I think we need to move in fast." Jane listened a bit more and then cut the call.

"They'll be here in two minutes. You stay here and I'll head to the door to get them." she said to Sasha.

Ten minutes later they had busted the two men in possession of the drugs and had them arrested. The club had all but emptied by then and the cops swarmed the place looking for any further evidence. Jane and Sasha made their way outside with Jane relishing the cool air against her skin. It had been a crazy night and she knew that there was still paperwork to fill.

"We did good Jane. I can see why they call you the best."

"Well your acting was pretty good as well. Oscar worthy."

Both women laughed at that.

Jane turned to head to her car, "For the record." she called out, "I wasn't trying to kiss you."

Sasha simply waved her off and continued to her car.

* * *

It was a little after 3am when Jane finally made it home. She checked in on Maura and found that she was fast asleep. She had to admit that she was a little disappointed as neither women went to bed without the other but given the time, she rationalized that it was only fair. Maura would be up soon. Jane made her way to the bathroom and after a quick shower and change, she got into bed, careful of not waking Maura up.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Maura whispered sleepily.

"It's okay babe, I only got home a few minutes ago. I'm sorry but it took longer than we expected."

"Did you have fun?"

Jane laughed, "It was work babe, how can it be fun?"

"Well it was at a club, a place known for fun and dancing."

"It was hot and stuffy and lots of drunk people dancing to music I have never heard of. It was terrible."

Maura chuckled, "how was it working with Sasha?"

"It was okay I suppose. She really knows how to improvise."

"What do you mean Jane?"

"Well she insinuated that I wanted to kiss her. We were in this narrow doorway and I was leaning to look through the door and ended up very close to her face. So she was like I must just tell her if I wanted to kiss her and I spoke a little too loudly. Luckily she came up with a story that I was her girlfriend and that she had seen me kiss someone else on the dancefloor. Luckily for us the bad guy bought it." Jane laughed as she thought back to the events of the night.

"Did you want to kiss her Jane?"

"What kind of an idiotic question is that Maur? Of course I didn't want to. We were in a tiny space and it ended up like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have spent a lot of time with her the last couple of days and then you have an undercover operation at a club of all places while I'm here reading pregnancy magazines and stressing about whether or not to paint the nursery in just one colour or multi colours."

Jane laughed slightly at Maura, "believe me, tonight I would have preferred to be sitting with you reading pregnancy magazines or worrying about how to decorate the nursery. It's my job Maura and we are after a man that has ruined countless lives. I want my child growing up in a safe world babe and if this is a step in that direction then I'm going to take it."

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura snuggled closer to Jane and wrapped her arm around her wife's torso. "I love you."

"I love you too Maur."

Both women drifted off to sleep, however, when Jane woke up the next morning Maura was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you again for the support :).

Let me just say that I do not know the first thing about how to go about interrogating someone so please bare with me if it seems silly or far-fetched.

There will be a slight time jump (about a two/three week jump), firstly to move the story forward but also for some happiness for our ladies.

* * *

Jane was a little out of it when she woke up. All she knew was that Maura was nowhere to be found. After her late night last night Jane was still tired. She tried to call Maura to no avail. She reasoned that her wife was probably busy with a case or reports or something else.

Jane sluggishly made her way to the bathroom and had a shower. After showering and dressing, she felt slightly human again. She made her way to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee, the place had been untouched and Jane was a little perturbed. It was unlike Maura to not leave something out for her to eat. That could only mean one thing, Maura was upset about something.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she gathered her stuff before leaving the house. She knew that she would need to find Maura and see what was worrying her.

Jane entered the precinct and headed directly to the morgue, she knew if there was one place that her wife would be, it would be the morgue. Jane peered through the doors and to her great disappointment, she found that Maura was nowhere around. She decided to head to her wife's office and once again found that Maura was not in sight. Jane pulled out her phone and tried to call her wife again, voicemail again.

"Maur, it's me babe. I'm worried about you, please call me and let me know where you are. I love you."

Jane ended the call, ran her hands through her hair frustratedly and began to walk back upstairs. Where in the world had Maura gone? She headed up to the bullpen and found that Frost and Korsak had just made their way through to their desks.

"Morning guys." Jane greeted them.

"Hey Jane, Morning Jane." they responded.

Frost eyed Jane out and saw that there was something bothering her, although he knew that Jane preferred to deal with things on her own, he spoke up,

"What's wrong Jane? You seemed a bit stressed this morning."

"I've lost my wife." Jane said dryly.

"What!" both men responded.

"I'm serious. I have no idea where Maura is and she won't even answer her phone."

"Maybe she just went for a walk or a jog?" Korsak tried to comfort Jane.

"I don't know guys. It's not like her to just disappear."

Just as Jane spoke, she saw Maura heading towards the elevators, Jane jumped out of her seat and was headed towards her wife when she heard Cavannaugh call her and the rest of the guys. She really wanted to talk to Maura but she knew better than to ignore her boss' call. Reluctantly Jane turned around and headed to Cavannaugh's office. Frost, Korsak, Cavannaugh and Sasha were already in the office when Jane entered, closing the door and taking a seat.

Cavannaugh waited until they were all settled before he spoke, "I just want to start by saying, well done guys. It was a clean and mostly routine bust so you should all be proud of yourselves." He paused and let them congratulate each other.

"Jane, Sasha, I want you two to lead the interrogation with these two men. If we are lucky, we can get something out of them that may be one step closer to catching Antonizzi. They may be the only link we have ladies so I don't need to remind you that it is imperative that we get something from them."

Both women just nodded at each other.

"Vince, Barry, get Frankie as well. I need you guys out there canvassing, speak to your contacts, knock on known drug dealers doors, anything and everything. Maybe we come up with something, maybe we spook someone and they make a mistake. We need to be out there guys, active."

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Right, I think that's it. So you all can get going."

They all stood one by one and made their way out. Jane and Sasha headed to the interrogation rooms while Korsak and Frost headed out to the streets.

* * *

Jane and Sasha entered the interrogation room where the guy from the night before sat. He had his head bowed and Jane made her way towards him and kicked his chair.

"Wake up Johnny." Jane said.

They had found out that his name was Jonathan Grey, a small time drug dealer wanted for multiple cases involving drug smuggling and aggravated assault.

"Always amazes me how scum like you can sleep at night knowing you're out there destroying countless lives."

Grey just snickered and shrugged at the women, "not my fault if some people can't control their urges."

"Oh wow, would you look at that," Jane said turning towards Sasha, "Just another guy out there satisfying the needs of the people."

Grey just continued to look at the women amused.

"Not sure how well this charade is going to help him when he's behind bars for the next 25 years." Sasha shrugged while Jane snickered at him.

Grey's smile faltered a little when he heard the possible jail time he was facing.

"What happened Johnny, didn't think you'd get caught, did ya?" Jane leaned in close to his ear.

He just kept quiet looking away from the ladies.

Sasha spoke up. "We can help you reduce that time Grey. You know, you help us, we help you type of deal."

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen."

"Well you won't know until you try. So how about it Johnny, why don't you tell us where you got the drugs from." Jane asked taking a seat across from Grey.

"I've got nothing to say." he said resolutely. "I value my life and jail time ain't gonna scare me."

"Sure we get that, but do you really think that your boss is going to take well to you losing a million dollars worth of coke? You're telling me that no-one is going to come for you for payback?"

Grey still just kept quiet.

Jane decided to take a different approach, "So tell me Johnny, have you ever heard of a guy named Marcello Antonizzi?"

Grey shifted uneasily in his chair, something both women noticed.

"Never heard of him." he said trying to sound confident.

"Ah well that's quite funny, because we did a bit of digging Johnny and we happened to come across this," Jane took a photo out of the folder and pushed it across the table, "seems like you and Marcello are quite chummy. Look at you giving him a man hug right there." Jane pressed.

"I may have met him one or two times." Grey finally said.

"Ever do business with him? From what I hear he's known as the snow king."

Silence again.

"How do you think he will react when he comes to find out that he's lost a million dollars just like that?" Jane snapped her fingers together.

Jane pulled out more photos from the folder and pushed it towards Grey, "all these guys here." she pointed at the photos, "they all cost Antonizzi money and as you can see, they didn't get a chance."

Grey once again shifted uneasily in his chair, "he'll kill me, you've got to protect me."

"Well depending on what you tell us, I'm sure we can help you out." Sasha said portraying the good cop role very well.

"Look I don't know much. I really only met him two times. All I used to get was a text message telling me to pick up the goods at a certain location. Usually the dead of night and at secluded alleys or parks. I would then get another text message telling me to drop the money off on a predetermined date at a certain time and place."

"So you expect us to believe that you never met anyone else during these drop offs?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I swear on my ma, I didn't see anyone. I was always told to just drop off and just keep walking."

"What do you know about Antonizzi's operations?"

"Nothing." Grey said. "We're the small fish out there, no-one cares to give us any information. I just picked up the goods last night before heading to the club. I have already received the drop of time and location which is in about three weeks from now. You can check my phone."

"You can bet your ass we'll be checking it."

With that both women rose and made their way out.

"Hey, what about me? Are you going to help me."

"That depends if your information actually helps us Mr Grey." Sasha said as she and Jane exited the room.

"So what do you think Jane?" Sasha asked once they were in the hall.

"I believe him, I don't think Antonizzi would just willingly give out information to these guys. His phone could hold the key though."

Both women headed back to the bullpen.

"I'll meet you upstairs Sasha, I just have to go and see Maura."

"No problem, good work in their detective."

"Well we didn't really get anything."

"Nevertheless, nice interrogation technique." Sasha winked as they parted ways.

* * *

Jane headed down to the morgue hoping to find her wife. She hadn't been able to talk to her the entire day and she was worried that she might have accidentally said or done something to upset her. Maura once again was not in the morgue so Jane headed towards her office.

"Maura." Jane said relieved to finally find her wife busy in her office. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Hi Jane," Maura said smiling as if nothing had happened. "I went out, I'm sorry I left without telling you but you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you."

Jane noted that Maura had ignored her question about her whereabouts but decided to drop it. "I just thought I might have said or done something to upset you."

"Don't be silly Jane. You know that I would tell you if something you did upset or bothered me."

Jane shook her head in agreement.

"I just don't like waking up with you not being by my side and then on top of it not seeing you or even speaking to you at all, I was scared babe. Don't do that to me again because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Maura walked up to Jane, kissed her on the lips and pulled her into a hug, "You'll never have to find out Jane, I'll always been here with you."

Jane's phone rang causing her to groan and have to pull away from Maura, "Rizzoli." she practically whined. "Okay, I'll be up there now."

Jane looked at Maura apologetically, "I have to go babe, duty calls."

"And you love it." Maura teased.

"Not as much as I love you." Jane said and kissed Maura.

"I love you too." Maura smiled at Jane.

* * *

Three weeks later the detectives sat in the bullpen lost for what to do next. The drop off that Grey had told them about was only in three days and so far they had received no other solid leads. Each of them were going through the files again, hoping to pick up something that they might have missed. Cavannaugh walked in and looked at all of them, they had been working day and night trying to get another break but to no avail.

"All of you get out of here. You look totally drained and we need to be fresh and 'alive' for the drop. So go, get refreshed and we'll meet back here tomorrow."

None of them waited another second before grabbing their coats and heading out.

Jane knew that Maura was at another scene so she sent her a quick text.

 _Cavannaugh told us to head home and relax, going to the Dirty Robber with the team for a few drinks. See you later, I love you. - J_

Korsak, Frost, Sasha and Jane made their way to their favorite place, each placed their order before taking their place in one of the free booths. About 30 minutes later Jane's phone buzzed signalling a message, she pulled her phone out and saw that it was from Maura.

 _Have fun Jane and relax :). You deserve it. I'm going to head home soon, there is not much that I can do right now. I will see you later. Oh and I have a surprise for you ;). - M_

Jane smiled as she read the message and wondered what on earth Maura could surprise her with. Before she had further time to think about it, she was drawn back into the conversation.

A few hours later and a few too many beers and shots, Jane stumbled into the house. She was met with an almost fairytale setting. There were candles and rose petals all over the entrance. As she made her way further, she saw that the table had been set, restaurant style, for a romantic dinner. Jane instantly felt regret and thought back to Maura's message. "This was her surprise." Jane said hitting her forehead with her hand.

Jane found Maura fast asleep on the couch.

"Maura, babe." she whispered as she knelt in front of the couch.

Maura stirred and pushed herself up when she saw Jane.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"A little after 10pm. I'm sorry I'm late babe, things just got out of hand." Jane said sheepishly.

"It's okay Jane, you don't seem to have time for me now that we're married."

"It's not like that Maur."

"It's fine Jane, I'm not really in the mood for this. I'm going to bed."

"Maur, I'm sorry."

"Oh and here is your surprise." Maura said picking up a long box and handing it to Jane.

Jane took the box from Maura and watched her walk away. She knew deep down that she had been neglecting her wife. They had been on different schedules for the past few weeks and they found that they barely spent anytime together. And even now when she had a chance, she had chosen to be with the guys rather than her wife.

She eyed the box in her hands and slowly opened it. In it was a home pregnancy test. Jane held the stick in her hand and noticed that it had two lines on it. It took her a while before she realized what it meant.

Maura was pregnant.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry there wasn't much Rizzles action but I'm trying to stick to what I think is a realistic view of their relationship. This wasn't meant to be a fluff filled story but there will be better times ahead for our ladies.

Let me know what you all think :).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all once again for the support.

This is just a short chapter but I'm going to give our ladies some fluffy time in this chapter.

* * *

Jane continued to stare at the pregnancy stick in her hand. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was shock but the reality of the situation still hadn't sunk in.

"She's pregnant." Jane whispered to herself.

Jane made her way to the bedroom sheepishly, how could she have been so stupid and selfish. Maura had obviously wanted to share the news with her and she had instead chosen to stay out, drink, play darts and chat with her friends.

"Maura." Jane whispered as she entered the room. "Maura are you awake." she asked a bit louder this time.

"Yes, I am Jane." Maura said turning on the light beside her.

"I'm so sorry." Jane said as she went and knelt next to the bed. "I should have come back earlier Maur."

"And yet you didn't even after I had texted you and told you that I had a surprise."

Jane just bowed her head, "I'm sorry." She was unable to think of anything else to say.

"Are you bored or tired of being married to me Jane?"

Jane's head immediately shot up and she looked into Maura's serious face, "What! No Maur I'm not. How could you even think that?"

"Ever since we got back from our honeymoon, you're different Jane. You don't really make time to spend with me yet prior to us being married you were around all the time." Maura said sadly. "If you're not happy or if you regret being with me and marrying me, all you have to do is tell me Jane." Tears were now clouding her eyes.

Maura's words shocked Jane and sobered her up a little, "Maur, no that's not it at all. I love you and I love being with you. I admit that I've been a shitty wife recently but I do not regret marrying you. We've been on different schedules lately and the drug case has taken its toll on all of us but I will never not want to be with you babe."

"I love you too Jane, I'm just worried that you're not as excited now that we are official."

"That's not the case, I promise Maur. I love you and I want to be there for you and our child." Jane said as she touched Maura's belly. "I promise that I will change things Maur but please trust me when I say that I have no regrets."

"I believe you Jane. Just please be honest with me if you're ever unhappy. I would rather have you tell me to my face than stay away."

"That won't happen ever Maura." Jane reached up and kissed Maura.

Maura returned the kiss but soon pulled away, "I think you need a shower Jane, you smell like a brewery."

Jane laughed, stole a quick kiss and headed to the shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower feeling a lot better. She saw that Maura had fallen asleep. 'Wow' she thought to herself. Maura looked like an angel even while she was asleep. She was lucky to be married to Maura and she knew that she needed to start proving that to her. Jane got into bed moving closer to Maura, she leaned down and kissed Maura's belly.

"I'm sorry I upset your mommy little one. I promise you that I will never do that again and that I will prove to her everyday just how lucky I am to have her." Jane whispered to Maura's belly.

She snuggled closer to Maura and let her hand rest on Maura's stomach, "I love you Maur." she said as she kissed the side of Maura's head.

As she was falling asleep she felt Maura's hand rest on hers and couldn't help the little smile that crept on her face.

* * *

Jane awoke at 6am to find Maura closely snuggled into her. It was perfect, this was how she wanted to wake up every morning and it never ceased to amaze her when she felt Maura's touch. Jane knew that she had to make it up to Maura for being a jerk the past few weeks so she decided that she would start with a little breakfast in bed. Neither had to be at the precinct before 9am and Jane knew that they would have plenty of time. She moved slowly so as not to wake Maura and was soon on her way to the kitchen.

Forty minutes later Jane walked back into the bedroom holding a tray filled with choc chip pancakes, a freshly made fruit salad and yoghurt, Maura's favorite green tea and a cup of freshly brewed coffee for herself. She lay the tray on the bedside table before leaning down and placing feather soft kisses on Maura's face, neck, ear all the while running her hand lightly along her back.

"Maur, babe, time to wake up." Jane whispered seductively.

Maura groaned as she turned towards Jane, she opened her eyes slowly and tried to rub the sleep away, "Morning my love." she said as she smiled.

"I made you some breakfast love." Jane said pointing to the tray on the bedside table.

Maura's eyes began to fill with tears.

"My food is not that bad Maur, you can't cry before you've even had a bite."

Maura swiped Jane on her arm, "it's these hormones Jane and after seeing this," she gestured towards where the tray stood, "I feel absolutely ridiculous for questioning you last night."

"Hey, it wasn't ridiculous babe, I've been behaving like a jerk recently. I realize that I kept putting you second and even though our schedules were different, I know that it was no excuse to behave the way I did. Heck Maur, we're married and I didn't even know that you had done the insemination."

Maura bowed her head, "I'm sorry that I went ahead with the insemination, I should have waited for you. I just wanted to surprise you."

"And surprised I am." Jane laughed. "I'm happy though Maur, I think I would have been a nervous wreck waiting for the days to go by until you could do a test."

"There's going to be so much that we need to do, changing a guest bedroom into a nursery, buying a cot, a car seat, clothes, books, toys.."

"Whoa babe, slow down. We just need to take it one step at a time. We'll get to all of that but let's get through the first trimester before we do anything further."

Maura drew in a deep breath before finally calming down, "you're right babe, anything can happen between now and then."

"Exactly, I'd also like to keep this between us for now, not even ma can know about it."

"Why?" Maura asked slightly taken aback.

"You know how excited everyone would get and if something were to happen, it would be too much to handle. You're an amazing woman and I know that being a doctor that you will do everything possible to ensure we have a healthy baby but I just can't help but worry that something could go wrong."

Maura understood what Jane was referring to, as much as Jane had tried to be strong when she had lost her own child, Maura knew that it had taken a toll on her. "I understand Jane and I promise that we will keep this to ourselves until the time is right but that doesn't mean we won't have a lot to do still."

"I know I know." Jane chuckled. Maura always wanted to be prepared for everything and she knew that their baby would have the very best.

"Breakfast." Maura said pointing to the tray.

"Hmm, I have a better idea." Jane said with a mischievous look on her face.

Jane pulled the covers over them as she kissed Maura slowly, tenderly at first before they both deepened the kiss. "I love you so much Maur." Jane said just as her phone rang.

"Rizzoli-Isles." Jane said as she answered her phone begrudgingly.

"Rizzoli-Isles." Maura answered her phone.

"To be continued." Jane winked at Maura once they were both done on the phone.

"Definitely." Maura smiled and stole a kiss before both women made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

The case that they were called to was fairly straightforward but really sad for all of them. A sixteen year old boy had committed suicide. He had left a note saying that he was being bullied at school and didn't want to trouble his parents with his issues because they had their own troubles. He felt that the only way to escape and gain peace was to end his life.

"It's so sad that he felt he had no other way out." Jane spoke out loud.

Frost and Korsak nodded not really knowing what else to say.

It was a slow day now and all of them just sat at their desks, not really wanting to do anything.

"I think I'm going to head out guys. Call me if anything comes up." Jane said.

* * *

Jane decided that she still needed to make up for last night with Maura, so she headed to the store and gathered up a few essentials. She wasn't the best cook but she decided that she would use one of her ma's foolproof recipes. After gathering everything and getting Maura's favorite flowers, she sent her wife a text and then headed home.

 _Hey babe, left the precinct early, please come home as soon as you can. - J_

A few minutes later her phone pinged indicating a message.

 _Are you okay Jane? I'll be home as soon as I can get this paperwork sorted. I love you, see you soon. - M_

 _I'm okay Maur. Just needed to get out of there. I love you too. Let me know when you're leaving. - J_

Jane entered the house, shopping bags in tow and made her way to the kitchen. She set about making a risotto and mushroom dish together with a greek salad. It was simple and easy and something that the both of them enjoyed. While her dish was on the stove, Jane set about setting the table including candles and setting the flowers in the center. She also had extra rose petals and candles that she lay from the front door all the way to the table.

Jane's phone pinged again, she checked and saw that it was a message from Maura.

 _On my way home now babe. Can't wait to just relax. See you soon my love. - M_

Jane smiled and went to check on everything again. She put another bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic wine in the fridge and patiently waited.

Twenty minutes later she heard Maura's keys in the door and went to stand ready with a single red rose in her hand. Maura opened the door and and was caught by surprise.

"Jane." she exclaimed. "What's all th..."

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Jane captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"This is for you." She said as she handed the rose to Maura. "I've been a jerk recently Maur and I've come close to neglecting you, for which I am extremely ashamed and sorry. This is my small way of saying how sorry I am and that I promise from here on out to never treat you the way I have recently. I love you Maura and I love our baby that is growing inside you." she said as she touched Maura's stomach.

"I love you too." Maura said with tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank you."

Jane lead her wife to the table that she had set earlier, she held the chair out for Maura to sit. "I am at your beck and call tonight. Your wish is my command." she said as she winked at Maura.

"Hmm, well I like the sound of that." Maura teased as she pulled Jane in for a chaste kiss.

The two women sat and ate and drank their non alcoholic beverages, they chatted easily and laughed more than they had in a very long time. Jane looked at Maura and relished the laughter that escaped from her wife's lips. She had really felt like an ass for the way she treated Maura and now as she sat and watched her wife, she realized once again how lucky she was to have her.

"How does a nice, warm bubble bath sound?" Jane asked.

"Sounds good but only if you join me." Maura quipped.

"As if I would have it any other way." Jane teased.

Jane cleaned up the table, taking all of the cutlery and dishes and loading into the dishwasher. She blew out all the candles and then went through to the master bathroom and began filling the tub. She added the bubble bath. She called to Maura once she was ready as she began undressing.

Maura walked in with just a robe on and waited until Jane noticed her before dropping the robe to her ankles. Jane swallowed audibly, she stood there stunned at the sight before her eyes.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"You like?" Maura smiled as she walked towards Jane.

"Love." Jane rasped in barely a whisper.

Jane gently pulled Maura closer to her and kissed her lips, teasingly, making Maura whine as she kept her lips just out of reach. Slowly she made more and more contact until they were locked in a passionate battle of the tongues. Jane picked Maura up and sat her on the sink all the while never breaking their contact. Her hands roamed Maura's body, touching, caressing, claiming her wife. She let her one hand slip to Maura's thigh as she continued to kiss her. She moved her hand further and further until her fingers hovered over Maura's clit. She ran her fingers gently over the already sensitive spot causing Maura to let out a low growl.

"Please touch me Jane." Maura said breathlessly.

Jane teased her wife a little more before she finally touched Maura where she wanted it. She began to massage her clit causing Maura to gasp from the pleasure that began to take over. Jane then slipped one finger in while continuing to massage Maura;s sensitive area, she then slipped in another causing Maura to buck her hips and almost ride Jane's fingers. Jane continued, bringing Maura closer and closer to the edge before pulling back.

"Please let me come for you babe." Maura practically whined.

This spurred Jane on and with a few more strokes and bit more massaging she felt Maura writhe against her as her orgasm rocked her entire body.

"I love you Jane." Maura said she allowed her orgasm to consume her.

When she came back down from her high Maura lifted Jane's head and kissed her. "I love you so much Jane, more than you will ever know."

The woman eventually settled into the tub and once done, they made their way to the room where they continued their love making until the wee hours of the morning. Eventually they fell asleep satisfied, happy and more in love.


End file.
